


April 27th

by Not_An_Author



Series: One More Time [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_An_Author/pseuds/Not_An_Author
Summary: She’d never figured that it was a particularly important day.After all, what interesting things happened on the 27th of April?





	April 27th

**April 27, 2012, 8:30.**

I suppose that I am used to being alone at this time of year. It isn’t a particularly unique day, after all. There isn’t anything significant that happened on the 27th of April. As is tradition, Grampa has called me today, and Yakashuji-san also sent me his good wishes. Neither of those meant particularly much, though. As much as I love Grampa, I’m not exactly close to him.

I suppose I could watch some silly shows or read some books that I like if I wanted, since the school counsellor practically begged me to at least have my birthday to myself after I almost passed out in the hallway. It was so surreal, but there’s nothing I can do. The teachers are genuinely concerned for my health at this point. If I go, well, I don’t even want to think about what they’re going to do. Plus, I’d rather not deal with people today. My Sherlock Holmes stories are on the counter, so I suppose I could read them.

 

**April 27, 2012, 13:00.**

It appears that I’ve finished the stories. Never quite wears on me, Still, it is 1pm, so now I need to eat something.

There doesn’t seem to be much of anything in the cupboard, as per usual. I should purchase some groceries later. Maybe even now. Then again, I have enough groceries for the next several days, so perhaps it would be best to just wait until Sunday. So, what can I make? Fried rice with vegetables and… fried rice with vegetables.

Well, it could be worse.

 

**April 27, 2017, 13:30.**

Well, that’s done. Now what?

I’ve already read an entire collection of stories. It’s probably best that I don’t read much more. I won’t be finished until 6pm at the rate I was going! But what else can I do? Perhaps I should watch a show. I could watch that one show that’s quite popular with others at the station if I wanted. Then again, I am on my own for the day…

Neo Featherman it is then.

 

**April 27, 2017, 15:15.**

The doorbell is ringing. Crud. I do not want to deal with teenage girls today! It appears that it is time to get the broom.

Alright, it’s time to open the door. 1, 2, 3, go!

…what?

 

 

 

**April 27, 2017, 15:16.**

“Happy birthday Naoto-kun!”

Naoto stood dumbfounded as her high-school aged friends stood outside the door. Or, at least, that’s who she recognised first. Nanako and several people she knew from the police station were there. “Why are you all here? Don’t you all have obligations this afternoon?” Naoto questioned, staring at them while lowering her broom.

“Well,” Haruka began, shifting to fold her arms under her chest as she always seemed to do, “we figured that it would be a good idea to schedule a little visit for your birthday. How long has it even been since you celebrated it dear?”

Naoto was a bit surprised by the sudden question. Haruka had a point, she hadn’t celebrated her birthday in ages. She’d figured that if she made a big deal about it, she’d have to deal with a bunch of nonsense whenever she came around. Besides, she’d never figured that it was a particularly important day. After all, what interesting things happened on the 27th of April? Her friends weren’t going to buy that, though.

“I’m guessing that it’s been at least 7 years, hasn’t it?” Haruka had somehow managed to guess exactly how long it had been. She’d always had a talent for guessing mundane yet correct information in general, no matter how hard it was to find. It was quite impressive.

“Seriously Naoto-kun,” Rise said as she flipped her pigtails behind her head, “you really need to get out more.”

“Yeah, come on,” Yosuke chimed in, seemingly trying to sound somewhat sassy, “it’s your birthday, live a little!”

Souji stood up straight, cleared his throat and, much to Naoto’s irritation, began speaking. “Naoto-kun, I know that you don’t like making a fuss, and I know that you don’t want to deal with all of the people who are going to be making a big deal of it, but it’s your birthday. If any day was a day for you to have fun and let loose, this would be it. If you don’t want everyone here, that’s fine, but at least try to enjoy yourself today.”

Naoto paused. She hadn’t celebrated her birthday with anyone for a long time. She’d always wanted to spend it with someone, with a friend. For years, that had just been a silly little dream that she’d had, since she never had anyone to spend it with. But now, she had a chance to spend it with someone. Not just one person, either. She could spend it surrounded with the people she cared about. This was an opportunity she wasn’t going to waste. She took a deep breath.

“No, you can stay. I’d actually like it if you stayed, to be perfectly honest.”

“There’s no need to blush about it Naoto-kun. It’s perfectly fine to want to spend your birthday with other people. It’s normal to the point of being mundane.” Yukiko was looking at the wall behind Naoto now, but she could still tell how sincere Yukiko was being. Of course, the fact that she mentioned the blushing wasn’t exactly what she was hoping for.

“I, I’m not blushing!” Naoto was stammering as she clumsily hid her face with the broom, since she didn’t have her hat available.

Haruka smiled a teasing smile. “Aww, you really haven’t changed, have you Naoto-chan?”

“Don’t call me that!” Naoto squeaked, her voice veering closer to its actual pitch. “You know I hate it!”

“I do,” Haruka taunted, smirking. They continued to squabble like a mother and her daughter, with Naoto gradually losing her composure as they continued, eventually blushing as red as Haruka’s lipstick.

“Wow,” Yosuke said, looking around at the other people who had joined him, “those two bicker like a married couple.”

**“Shut up Hanamura!”**

“Hey, I'm right you know!”

Everyone began to make their way inside the small apartment, and everyone in the department besides Haruka seemed surprised by how barren it was. It was unchanged from its original state in almost every way. The only major differences were the book on the counter and the laptop sitting next to it, with the web browser minimised. It didn’t seem like it belonged to a teenager, nor an adult for that matter. Somehow, the apartment captured who Naoto was perfectly despite it.

Conveniently, there was a lot of open space on the floor, perfect for making sure that the 11 or so people present along with her would fit. They soon arranged themselves on said floor, making sure to surround her. Soo, she’d found herself squished between Souji, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, Dojima, Nanako, Haruka and Jenkins (she was calling him that until he stopped calling her scamp), who even despite how rude he was had always seemed to care for her more than the other officers around the station. None of them had anything of note, but Naoto didn’t care. She was surrounded by those who cared for, even if some of them only cared a little bit. Best of all, they were all smiling, and their smiles were warm and genuine too. She hadn’t seen anyone smile like this simply because they were with her in years. Even her grandfather never smiled like this.

“Happy birthday Naoto-kun!”

“Thank you everyone,” Naoto paused as she felt a smile creep on to her face and her eyes well up with tears, “thanks for being here.”

She wasn’t alone. Not anymore. They were here now. That was what they had.

Company.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that both of my one shots have been about Naoto but please have mercy, I couldn't bear to let her birthday go. I'm hoping I haven't missed one since I made my Ao3 account, but I should check.
> 
> Anyway, have some low quality birthday fluff.
> 
> Also Jenkins and Haruka are not major characters, they're just sort of there because I don't want a bunch of faceless cops and also I don't want Naoto and Dojima to only be surrounded by assholes, you dig?


End file.
